


A Total Eclipse of Rationality

by Spacecadet72



Series: Hold Me [1]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit joins the Cabrera's for a movie night.(Cuddle with a first kiss.)
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Hold Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659565
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	A Total Eclipse of Rationality

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series (hopefully thirty of them) of unconnected prompt fills for a cuddle prompt list I found on tumblr. They'll be of varying length and posted when I have inspiration/time, but feel free to prompt from the remaining list! It can be found on the Hold Me series page. 
> 
> Title comes from the song Crashing by Illenium feat Bahari.

Movie nights had become a regular thing for Benoit and the Cabrera's. He enjoyed his time with the family, and if it gave him an excuse to spend more time with Marta, to see her in her element with people who cared about her, then even better. 

Alice had suggested a James Bond marathon, and while he wasn't a huge fan of the franchise, he had agreed, and they were on the third movie in their list. It was late, and while he didn't have anywhere to be tomorrow, Mrs. Cabrera begged off starting another movie. 

"It's too late," she said, getting out of her chair. Alice sat in the other chair, while Marta and Benoit shared the couch. They had started out at a reasonable distance away from each other, but through each movie, Marta had moved closer and closer to him, which he certainly wasn't fighting, until she was leaning against him. He moved his arm to wrap around her and pull her in closer. They had been friends for a while, they might actually be considered best friends now, and this wasn't the first time they had sat like this to watch a movie. It was getting harder and harder for him to hold her like this when he knew it wasn't going anywhere, however. He, of course, wouldn't pressure her into anything she didn't want, but he wasn't sure his heart could take it. 

He turned his head to look at her, wondering if she had fallen asleep, but she looked back at him, her eyes serious and full of intent. She held his gaze before her eyes moved down to look at his lips. She looked back at him and he expected her to look away or brush it off, but she didn't take her eyes from his and he thought he saw a hint of challenge on her features, dimly lit by the large TV in the dark room. 

He leaned down slowly, waiting for her to tell him to stop or move away, but she only followed his lead and pushed up to press her mouth to his. It started out gently, tender and slow as they discovered each other. She moaned softly against his mouth and that seemed to flip a switch for both of them. She moved until she was practically in his lap as her arms went around his shoulders. He pulled her closer to him to deepen the already heated kiss. 

"Ugh, guys!" 

They both pulled back, breathing wildly, to look at Alice, who was looking at them with a disgusted look on her face. "I fall asleep for twenty minutes and I wake up to you guys making out?"

Marta dropped her head until her forehead rested against his, her eyes falling shut. "Sorry, Alice," she said, as she opened her eyes to look at him with a sheepish look on her face. 

Alice shrugged. "It's okay, just remember who's in the room next time." A smile crept onto her lips. "And it's about time." 


End file.
